


Mystic Mess

by rita_gxrl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita_gxrl/pseuds/rita_gxrl
Summary: A book of scenarios and headcannons with M/C and the RFA.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a brief little something of what a date would be like with The RFA members. Please let me know if you all have any suggestions for the future chapters. Hope y'all like

## Yoosung

The first date that you and Yoosung go on would be at his house. He would clean the house up just for you. He’d even go through the hasile of getting candles to place at the table. He would make both of you his best meal. After the two of you finish eating, you both would play video games, specifically, LOLOL, until you both just fall asleep.

You wake up to see you’re leaned up against Yoosung with his arm wrapped around you firmly. You giggle at how cute Yoosung’s sleeping face is before his eyes slowly start to open. He smiles before realizing that you were on top of him and starts to turn a fiery red.

## Zen

You wait outside for Zen at the restaurant. He said he would be there in five minutes but he sent that text message 30 minutes ago.You look around to calm your nerves when you see a massive swarm of people standing in a group. The sight peaks your curiosity so you run over to go see what all the fuss was about.

“Zen?!?!” You gasp at seeing all the paparazzi and fangirls around your new boyfriend. You want to rush over to drag him away but you remember Jaehee telling you that the best thing in these situations is to just believe in Zen that he will pull through. Like something out of a movie, Zen miraculously finds his way to you and escorts you to the restaurant.

## Jaehee

Jaehee you would go coffee tasting. Same idea as wine tasting but just coffee. At first you didn't want to go thinking of how hyper your girlfriend would be but when she makes that face. You know the one. You couldn't help but to give in.

After a while of drinking coffee you and Jaehee take a seat on a bench. You were tired from all the walking you've done today but Jaehee made sure to rave about how much she love and appreciates you.

## Jumin

"My princess deserves the upmost of everything." Jumin says to you once again in that same deep voice as always. He had taken you out to dinner at this beautiful 5-star restaurant. You both were on the top floor and your boyfriend even made sure to rent the place to the both of you for the night. You insisted everytime that he didn't have to do all this however Jumin feels as though that is one of the ways he can show you how much he loves you.

Lately he's been working a lot and taking more trips than usual. He doesn't let you go on these recent ones unlike other times. Which makes you concerned. He tells that it's for a project which is true but you still find something off about it. None of the RFA decided to tell Jumin that keeping a proposal secret would be this hard.

## Saeyoung

Saeyoung would probably order the both of you some takeout from a place that the both of you liked. He wasn’t the type to go out often, lucky for him, you felt the same as well.

While enjoying you guys’ food, he put on a random movie from that one shelf in the living room. After the food you soon fell asleep on his shoulder


	2. Welcome!

Hello lovelies. Hope y'all enjoy this as much as I am. I'm open for requests only on this chapter please. No smut as of right now. Only fluff unless I say otherwise. It'll be easier for me to manage that way. Also if you comment something containing spoilers from the game, make sure to put a warning. I'll also do that for some later chapter if neccesary. Much love!:)


	3. Saeran Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the date night scenarios I wrote earlier

You couldn't help but wake up from your nap as a delicious scent hit your nose. You decide to walk out of the bedroom to the same smell getting even stronger. As you came to the kitchen, you realized that the oven was on and on the other side of the kitchen stood your boyfriend Saeran.

Saeran had always liked to cook for you. Cooking had become one of his favorite hobbies on the journey of finding himself. You smile seeing the caring look on Saeran's face as he mixes some ingridients into a bowl. "Hi Saeran." You decided to say as you realized you were just standing there watching him.

"Oh hey sweetheart." He replied looking over at you still mixing. "I didn't expect you to wake up this soon."

"Huh?" The confusion on your face explained the whole story. Saeran quickly shook his head before saying "Nothing M/C I think you should just get out of the kitchen for now is all." In a panicked tone, Saeran stops mixing gently pushes you out of the kitchen.

'What is he up too...?' You think to yourself still somewhat half asleep. You soon become drowsy again but this time decided to nap on the couch.

This time when you wake up, you feel a constant rub on your shoulder. "M/C...." You can make out that your name is being called.

“Sae...ran...?” You mumble as you slowly start to stir awake. He stops rubbing your shoulder, taking a step back letting you get yourself together. “What is it?” You ask looking into his eyes. By the smile he had plastered on his face a part of you were concerned that he was plotting something, but the other part of you was overjoyed to see his genuine smile that he rarely showed until now on his face.

Saeran grabbed your hand then said, “I have something for you.” and without your response he guided you back to the place where he kicked you out of earlier. The kitchen. Even though you should have expected as such, he still managed to surprise you.

You finally got to know what that sweet scent was from earlier. There on the table sat a small round cake. You’re eyes widen for a moment followed by a warmth slapping your cheeks. Saeran leads you closer to the cake. You look in awe even more as you see the flower design on top the cake with the words “You’re my paradise” in the middle.

“I hope that you like it.” Saeran says as he holds two plates in his hands. Still in shock, you felt as though you shouldn’t be allowed to eat this considering how well designed the cake looked. Saeran pulled a chair out for you and you took a seat with him. Your boyfriend let’s out a slight giggle. You take a small bite making sure to take your time tasting every single little flavor withing Saeran’s masterful creation.

“Thank you so much.” You nodded before taking another bite.

“Of course my love. I hope that we can have many more times like this. Maybe next, we could bake a cake together?”

“That would be amazing.” You replied. Seeing him like this was so nice. Compared to what others see on the outside you felt more than honored to have a man like Saeran as yours. The two of you ended up finishing the desert in one sitting followed by the two of going on a walk in a community garden. Even though Saeran made sure that the timing was perfect. No one was out and about which was perfect for the both of you. You spent that entire evening talking about the future and laughing in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to leave requests of what you want to see next.


	4. Best Of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a list of headcannons of the RFA members and other characters as MC's (you) friend.

**Yoosung**

  * Both of you love to have all nighter gaming sessions
  * You two met in school
  * You are also his wingman/wingwoman
  * You and Yoosung always vent to each other about anything.
  * You two are study buddies. 
  * You make sure to aleays help him especially during test time.
  * Yoosung forces you to be his taste tester when he tries to make new dishes.
  * Yoosung says that he wouldn’t want to imagine what things would be like without you in his life.



**Jahee**

  * The two of you met while Jaehee was on one her breaks. She ended up dropping some paperwork on the floor while on her way to the coffee shop. You made it your duty to talk to her.
  * Both of you enjoyed coffee. The two of you began coming to that same shop everyday.
  * You both had the common interest in Zen’s career.
  * You would go over each other’s houses to watch Zen’s works. Having many snacks on hand.
  * You let Jaehee vent to you about her stress of work.
  * At one point, you even offered to help her with paperwork, but her being her, she politely declined saying that it was her job not yours and not to worry about it.
  * Jaehee says that your kindness could never be replaced and that you are a dear friend to her.



**Zen**

  * Zen and yourself met on the set of a musical that he was in.
  * He noticed you were looking a bit down and decided to ask you what was going on.
  * You vented to him about some things. It was unexpected coming from you but felt like it was alright to tell Zen about it.
  * When he heard what you were going through, he was angry. Not at you but the people who made you feel this way.
  * From that day forward he made sure to call, text, and meet up with you as often as he could. Busy schedule and all.
  * People of course started assuming the two of you were dating but that wasn’t the case at all.
  * He’d always invite you to go shopping with him. He’d let you judge his outfits and he’d do the same for you.
  * He’d always make sure to get all of his merchandise for you so that when he’s away you won’t feel so far away.
  * Zen says that you are the strongest person for going through everything that you did and still managing to be here another day.



**Jumin**

  * Jumin and you met while he was out on one of his business trips.
  * Jumin was alone in a part of this fancy bar and you chose to chat with him over glasses of wine.
  * You both owned your respective businesses.
  * You both were fond of cats. You ended up telling him that your business makes custom pet clothing.
  * Ever since that day Jumin did not let you out of his sites.
  * He made sure to invite you wine tastng and golfing trips.
  * You always manage to make Jumin laugh.
  * Jumin says that you are a very free spirited person and he admires you for that.



**Seven**

  * The two of you met online
  * Seven was taking a break from his job and just so happened to come acroos you.
  * After getting the boring intros out of the way, the both of you would often send memes back and forth to each other.
  * When Seven has his often all nighters, you would spam his messages telling him to go to sleep. He would be annoyed but happy that someone cares about his well being.
  * When Seven turn serious he would question why the two of you are even friends.
  * You would just say everyone needs at least one.
  * Seven would otfen prank you and even hack into some of your devices.
  * One time he turned on a song that you hated and you couldn’t turn it off because Seven had programmed it to stay on repeat for a specific amount of time.
  * He would always make you laugh.
  * He says that he’s thankful that you’re willing to put up with him.



**Vanderwood**

  * Vanderwood would often tease you.
  * At first it was a bit annoying but then you just got used to it.
  * You’d tell Vanderwood to calm down when it came to him yelling at Seven telling him to do his work. Vanderwood always said to stay out of his business but he would keep in miind what you said.
  * Overtime, Vanderwood would become a very friendly and chill peroson towards you.
  * You two often talked about anything that came from your minds.
  * One time he even dragged you into doing a prank on Seven that one time when he was acting ‘strange’
  * Vanderwood says that you’re a good time.



**V**

  * You two met in a art museum.
  * V bumped into you as you stared at a piece of artwork. He went on and on about how sorry he was.
  * You insisted that it was alright. You went as far to invite him out to grab some tea.
  * Over cups of tea and snacks you talked about how you liked to paint.
  * You then learned that he was a photographer.
  * Since that day, you would always invite each other on trips to go sight seeing.
  * You and V would share deep conversations all the time.
  * Before putting out a new work, V would always ask you you’re thoughts on his photo. He was always insecure about releasing new things.
  * You seemed to always like his photos. And if you didn’t, you made sure to remind him that everyone sees things differently and that it’s okay.
  * This would make V very happy.
  * You always tried your best to give V more confidence in himself.
  * V often tells you that he’s never met such a vibrant personality like yourself and that he will always cherish his time with you.



**Saeran**

  * The two of you had a very rocky friendship.
  * One moment you two were talking and then the next Saeran wanted nothing to do with you.
  * But you always were by his side.
  * As much as Saeran didn’t want to admit it, he cared deeply for you and wanted nothing but the best for you.
  * When you would have an issue with someone, Saeran took “I will kill them” to an extreme.
  * To the point where you just hid your problems from him until he got mad at you.
  * When Saeran isn’t being as protective of you, the two of you would often go to gardens and grab tea together.
  * Saeran says that you can be very reckless but he doesn’t mind it when it comes to you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Be sure to leave some requests! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
